VESTIDO DE NOVIA
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: Una de las chicas está por dar el paso más importante de su vida, realizar el sueño de las mujeres enamoradas pero todo cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo cambia porque él regresó... [Universo alterno]
1. Punzadas en el pecho

**_Universo alterno basado en Bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon cuya autora original es Naoko Takeuchi._**

┊┊┊┊┊ _ **VESTIDO DE NOVIA**_ ┊┊ __┊┊┊

 ** _I_**

 ** _Punzadas en el pecho_**

" _¿La que está ahí soy yo? No me reconozco. Mis ojos… ¿qué le ha sucedido a mis ojos? Comienzan a adquirir un tono rojizo y a llenarse de lágrimas… ¿Voy a llorar? No, delante de ellas no puedo. Van a pesar que las derramo por la emoción del momento y podría atribuirle este sentimiento de no ser porque… lo vi de nuevo._

-¿Sucede algo Amy?- _me pregunta Mina quien se ha dado cuenta de mi silencio y, al parecer, también de mi frustración_

-No, para nada, es sólo que no estoy segura.

-¿Del vestido?- _me preguntó nuevamente intrigada_.

-Sí, no sé si es el correcto- _me limito a decir._

-Si lo dudas, la respuesta es simple: No lo es- _advierte con una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa._

 _Salí de la tienda sumergida en mis pensamientos, después de despedirme de mis amigas, seguía sin creer que después de cinco años volviera a toparme con él, y peor aún, que mi cuerpo temblara como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si aún… ¡No! No puedo pensar en esto, no ahora…"_

La chica caminaba por la acera sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor: gente conversando alegremente, niños llorando porque sus madres no cumplían alguno de sus caprichos, estudiantes leyendo para los exámenes finales e incluso jóvenes enamorados caminando de la mano; ella seguía absorta en su mundo cuando, al cruzar una intersección, no se percató del cambio de color en el semáforo y estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por un camión de mudanza, de no ser por…

\- ¡Amy cuidado! ¿No te diste cuenta que pudiste ser atropellada? ¿En qué vas pensando?- ella palideció, no podía estar pasando…

-¡Suéltame!- atinó a decir, o más bien gritar, separándose bruscamente de su salvador.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Estás bien? Amy dime qué pasa.

-¡Déjame tranquila!- quería escapar corriendo, pero la mano del joven la detuvo en su intento.

-Antes tienes que calmarte, ven conmigo- sus ojos denotaban preocupación sincera.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo.

-Tenemos que hablar, creo saber porqué estás así.

-¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? No, no hay nada qué decir.

-Amy por favor, dame una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

-Eso hubieras pensado antes, ya pasó demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Por lo que veo no el suficiente. Necesito decirte lo que…

-¡No!- se soltó bruscamente- No quiero oír nada que provenga de ti, entiéndelo, estoy a punto de…

-Casarte, lo sé bien- dijo en un tono apenas audible- es por eso que tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Con qué objeto?, ¿Para qué?- estaba a punto de llorar, se estaba esforzando para no hacerlo.

-Debes saber que siempre, siempre te he amado y lamento lo que hice, me arrepiento de haberme ido y haberte dejado, fui un estúpido cobarde Amy…

-¿Y qué pretendes diciéndomelo ahora? ¿Qué deje todo por ti? Lo lamento, pero alguien más ocupa tu lugar, alguien que cada día logró secar mis lágrimas hasta devolverme la fe perdida por tu culpa, alguien apareció para ser el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida.

Se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevían a decir algo más, él no se perdonaba por haber sido tan ciego y ella… deseaba que no dijera nada porque faltaba poco para que corriera irremediablemente a sus brazos.

-Está bien Amy, lo entiendo. Sólo…perdóname- comenzó a caminar al lado contrario, alejándose de la chica, dándole la espalda para que no se notaran las lágrimas que vertiginosamente comenzaban a emanar de sus verdes ojos.

-Yaten…

Un susurro apagado, una voz que apenas y salía de su garganta queriendo gritar todo lo que sentía, aunque no sabía muy bien qué era; ¿dolor?, ¿rabia?, ¿amor?, ¿añoranza?, quizá nada… quizá todo.

Siguió su figura hasta que sólo se convirtió en un punto en el horizonte, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente mientras que sus pies se habían clavado al suelo que tenían debajo, cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima cristalina y continuó su camino a casa.

Colocó la tarjeta en la cerradura electrónica para poder entrar al departamento que compartía con una amiga residente que laboraba en el mismo hospital que ella, giró la plateada manija y sin más entró directamente a su cuarto; quería acostarse y olvidarse de todo, pensar que era sólo un sueño.

-¿Amy estás bien?- se oyó después de golpear suave y repetidamente la puerta.

-Sí Nabiki, todo está… bien- trató de convencerse, aunque la realidad era totalmente distinta.

No, no lo estaba; después de todos esos años creía muertos esos sentimientos aunque muy dentro de ella temía que no fuera así, aún sentía nervios cuando veía un auto como el de él circulando por la calle imaginando que lo conducía el chico que deshizo sus sueños, aún su corazón galopaba cuando veía a alguien con cabello largo y plateado en algún local al que entraba a comprar y ni las piernas ni el cuerpo le respondía cuando escuchaba su nombre por casualidad en alguna reunión o evento al que asistía, pero ahora era diferente, no era producto de su alocada imaginación, ahora sí lo había visto de nuevo…

El sonido característico de su móvil la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se incorporó súbitamente para atender la llamada…

-¿Diga…?

-¿Amor eres tú?, me tenías preocupado, no llegaste a la cena.

-¡La cena!- lo había olvidado por completo. Esa noche se reuniría con unos amigos y su prometido para disfrutar y departir alegremente- ahora me cambio y te veo allá- dijo apresurada tropezando al caminar torpemente por la habitación.

-Amy es tardísimo, no te preocupes, pero me tenías con pendiente… ¿quieres que vaya a verte ahora?

-Sí, me haría mucho bien verte, te necesito.

-Sólo me despido de Serena y Darien y voy para allá.

-Sí, te estaré esperando…

-Amy…

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

Colgó, y en un instante su pecho comenzó a doler. No era una queja física producto de algún malestar, no, sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue llamar a la esa persona que la ayudó cuando se deprimió por la inesperada partida de Yaten.

Buscó en su lista de contactos a esa persona tan especial que la hacía reír a carcajadas cada vez que salían juntas, su amiga incondicional, la que nunca la juzgaba y a quien podía confiarle cada uno de sus más íntimos pensamientos y secretos, tocó en la pantalla el icono para poder realizar la llamada y esperó ansiosamente que la otra persona contestara rápidamente.

-Hola Amy, pensé que estarías ocupada con tu cena de ésta noche.

-No, necesitaba platicar contigo.

-¿Es algo relacionado con lo de esta tarde? Te noté demasiado ausente en la prueba de vestidos, por lo mismo no pudiste escoger uno.

-Sí, es sobre algo que ocurrió esta mañana, al salir de mi turno. Cuando me estaba despidiendo de mis compañeros, él estaba afuera, esperándome.

-¿De quién estás hablando? No me digas que de…

-Sí Lita, Yaten regresó.

El silencio se hizo presente y sólo podía escuchar su propio palpitar después de decir su nombre por segunda vez en el día. Cerró los ojos evocando el momento en que lo vio: ahí recargado sobre un gran árbol de cerezo había un chico vestido de un lindo saco azul celeste, una corbata verde que le combinada perfectamente con esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban y una camisa en tono grisáceo que lo hacía lucir guapísimo. Sus manos, para ocultar la intranquilidad que sentía por el encuentro, las dejó dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón negro, parecía que los años no habían pasado, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

-¿Habló contigo?

-No. Bueno, nos dijimos algunas palabras pero eso fue más tarde.

-¿Más tarde?, ¿se vieron de nuevo?

-No, bueno… después de salir de la tienda seguía en shock y… me salvó de ser atropellada.

-¡¿Ser atropellada?! No puedo creerlo. ¿Tan mal te puso verlo?

-Lita, pensé que nunca más lo vería, me convencí de eso.

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé…

-Temía que dijeras eso… ¿No estarás pensando en cancelar la boda, cierto?

-¿La boda? No, claro que no, nunca podría…

-Amy, en algunas ocasiones nuestros sentimientos nos traicionan y nublan nuestro buen juicio. No debes olvidar lo que te hizo, se fue sin importarle nada, te dejó aquí sola, llorándole y amándole como nunca antes lo habías hecho. Te costó mucho trabajo salir de ese hoyo como para dejar que te vuelva a lastimar. Ha regresado, lo sé, sé que aún hay emociones por él en el fondo de tu corazón, pero debes recordar quién eres ahora. Sé que eres muy fuerte, sólo queda demostrárselo y demostrártelo a ti misma.

-Gracias…

No pudo más que llorar, ¡cuánta verdad encerraban esas palabras!, mucho tiempo lo echó de menos, muchos días y noches lloró sin cesar, buscando porqués, queriendo escuchar razones o explicaciones que nunca llegaron. Lita tenía razón, debía controlarse y confrontarlo.

Llamaron a la puerta del departamento, intuyó que sería su prometido y corrió a abrir.

-Llegué en cuanto pude, lamento si tardé.

-No te preocupes, es buena hora, pasa.

-Por favor dime qué ocurre, estoy muy preocupado por ti.

-En realidad no es nada, tengo mi cabeza en todos lados, lamento haber olvidado nuestra cena, sé que era importante.

-No te preocupes, mi socio Darien y su esposa fueron muy amables. Querían darnos la noticia de que pronto serán padres.

-Eso es maravilloso, su esposa es una mujer muy bondadosa, felicítalos de mi parte.

-Lo haré, pero primero cuéntame… ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? Cuando te llamé estabas a punto de llorar y dijiste necesitarme…

-Estoy triste porque… no lo encontré, no encontré mi vestido hoy-trató de sonar lo más convincente posible- estoy muy estresada, se acerca la fecha y yo…siento que nada saldrá como debiese.

-Amy…- la tomó de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos- así sea con el lindo vestido amarillo que traes puesto en estos momentos, quiero casarme contigo; quiero ver cada amanecer a tu lado y que seas lo primero que mis ojos vean al despertar. Amy Mizuno, te amo y todo será perfecto.

-Andrew…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

 _ **La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**_

Wow! Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que subí una historia. Honestamente esta idea ha rondado mi cabeza desde hace ya algún tiempo, incluso años, pero ya saben; la vida pospone planes.

Como siempre, he escogido un tono dramático y romántico para esta historia; mi tema favorito; espero que sea del agrado de todo ustedes y que me lean… publicaré cada martes, ojalá sigan esta linda novela corta y no olviden dejar sus comens. ¡Las(os) quiero!

 **Atte: La Coneja atolondrada ;P**


	2. Tenemos que hablar

_Universo alterno basado en Bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon cuya autora original es Naoko Takeuchi._

┊┊┊┊┊ ** _VESTIDO DE NOVIA_** ┊┊┊┊┊

 _ **II**_

 _ **Tenemos que hablar**_

" _Un nuevo día, otra oportunidad para enmendar mi errores de ayer y seguir de frente por el camino que escogí…"_

-Ya me voy, nos vemos en la sala de urgencias, me toca estar al servicio del Dr. Huzuki.

-Está bien Amy, yo pasaré antes por unas frutas para comer. ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

-No Nabiki, muchas gracias, tomaré café en el hospital y algo para desayunar, estaré bien.

-De acuerdo. No vemos más tarde entonces.

-Claro.

Al salir del edificio fue imposible no sentir la presencia de alguien cerca, su paranoia estaba empeorando y con justa razón, su ex novio no era de esos chicos que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente y menos ahora. Al verlo a lo lejos, su corazón aceleró sus latidos pero a diferencia del día anterior, pudo controlar más sus emociones; ya la impresión había disminuido.

Con aplomo se dirigió hacia donde estaba para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario siempre se lo reprocharía; cuando lo tuvo frente a ella sintió cómo sus piernas flaqueaban, su corazón se aceleraba y un nudo enorme se tejía en su garganta, pero respiró profundo y su valentía resurgió…

-Hola- no supo cómo, pero pudo hablar.

-Amy…- su nerviosismo era evidente, no pensó que ella actuara de esa forma.

-Yaten, al parecer no me dejarás tranquila hasta que hablemos y honestamente, quiero estar tranquila- respiró hondo- hablemos hoy cuando salga de mi guardia.

-Claro, paso por ti o…

-Nos vemos en el café 'Claro de Luna' a las 8 de la noche- le dijo decidida.

-Ahí estaré. ¿Te llevo al trabajo?- dijo cortésmente.

-No, me voy sola. Nos veremos esta noche.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, quería salir huyendo de ahí lo más rápido posible y llegar al hospital, su refugio en los últimos años.

Toda la tarde la pasó recordando aquellas tardes que añoraba tanto, cuando Yaten la acompañaba a estudiar al parque y podían pasarse horas platicando y conversando de un sinfín de temas, eso era lo que más le atraía de él, que siempre había estado ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla a alcanzar sus metas, por eso su partida espontánea le había roto el corazón en muchos sentidos, tanto que ya no había vuelto a serla misma de antes; por más amor que sintiera por Andrew, había heridas tan profundas que jamás lograrían cicatrizar del todo.

Después de varias rondas por la sala de urgencias atendiendo casos por dolencias leves, llegó la hora señalada y después de cambiarse se dirigió a la salida por el pasillo que conocía tan bien. Después de firmar su salida en la recepción, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una visita por demás inesperada.

-¡¿Mina?!- se sobresaltó en gran manera.

-Hola Amy. Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no puedo. Voy a una cita.

-¿Irás a verlo?- la peliazul no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse… ¿Acaso sabía que Yaten había regresado?, ¿Le contaría algo Lita? No, eso era algo impensable -Lo vi yo misma- contestó al adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Sí. No voy a ocultarlo porque eso sería un error. Tenemos que hablar por última vez, quedaron cosas inconclusas y quiero cerrar ese ciclo en mi vida.

-Amy no, no vayas a verlo, eso sería una gran equivocación.

-Error sería quedarme callada y con muchas interrogantes en mi mente. Quiero saber qué pasó, me lo debe.

-Y después de saberlo… ¿Va a cambiar en algo lo que te hizo?

-Sobre lo nuestro no, eso ya terminó, pero al menos podré entender y perdonar...

-¿Perdonarlo a él?

-No, a mí. Podré al fin descansar y poner punto final a esta historia inconclusa. Podré estar en paz, sólo eso busco.

-Me da miedo que pueda lastimarte y que todo lo que has construido con Andrew corra peligro. Él es un hombre maravilloso que te ha regresado las ganas de sonreír. No quiero que te lastimen.

-¿Me crees capaz de dejar a Andrew a estas alturas?

La conversación había dado un giro que a ninguna de las dos les agradaba. Mina no sabía cómo remediar lo que había dicho y optó por confiar en la peliazul.

-Confío en tí, es sólo que Andrew es mi primo y no quisiera que ustedes dos sufrieran. Por favor, habla con él.

-Por ahora esto lo tengo que hacer sola, pero claro que mi prometido lo sabrá todo. Tengo que irme Mina.

-Te quiero mucho Amy- la rubia abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga, ella podía entenderla perfectamente, acababa de terminar con su novio Seiya y aún estaba sensible por la ruptura.

Como habían acordado, Amy llegó al lugar y después de suspirar profundamente entró, las lámparas a media luz del interior le daban un ambiente sumamente romántico y encantador, los manteles color perla y las delicadas flores en tonos lilas, rosas y morados lo hacían lucir aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba; ese lugar encerraba muchas sensaciones, pues ahí había sido la última vez que se vieron…

-Hola- dijo ella al llegar a la mesa donde estaba él.

-Amy…- se incorporó de su asiento en un gesto caballeroso y no podía dejar de ocultar en sus ojos un brillo especial, el fulgor que tiene un hombre enamorado.

Por otro lado ella se sentó tímidamente y el camarero acudió pronto a atender a la pareja. Intuyendo que no sería una larga y animosa charla, sólo pidieron algo muy ligero para cenar acompañado de un suculento vino tinto. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, sólo lo esencial, hasta que Yaten decidió romper ese hielo.

-Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas Amy- la miró con tristeza.

-Demasiadas… pero a decir verdad en estos momentos no sé si quiero que las respondas todas, me bastaría con que contestaras la más importante…

-¿Por qué me fui?- inquirió en un tono bastante sereno y serio.

-Sí. ¿Por qué así, Yaten?

-Amy… nunca te lo dije pero tengo un hermano mayor, Artemis. Mi hermano vive en Estados Unidos y creó una importante empresa junto con su esposa Diana. Él siempre me cuidó y se hizo responsable de mí desde que nuestros padres murieron en un fatídico accidente; hubo un tiempo en el que la rebeldía pudo más que mis obligaciones y mi amor hacía él y terminé por alejarme de todo, le recriminé muchas situaciones e incluso rechacé toda ayuda suya y me mudé aquí a Tokio en un estúpido intento de independizarme. Él siempre quiso que lo ayudara con la empresa de nuestros padres, que no tomara las cosas a la ligera, pero yo tenía otros planes… justo cuando estaba en la mejor relación de mi vida, él… se vio imposibilitado a seguir al frente de los negocios de la familia. Sufrió un asalto y al intentar frustrarlo los maleantes lo golpearon muy fuerte, perdiendo el sentido y no despertando inmediatamente, quedó en coma mucho tiempo, Amy… no pude decírtelo, era demasiado, nosotros… yo, no podía pensar en nada más, fue… fue…

Estaba en shock, si esas eran las razones jamás lo había pensado, imaginó una y mil situaciones, pero menos ésta, no algo de esa magnitud. Él por su parte estaba con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía proseguir; por su mente revivía una y otra vez esos momentos.

-Hubiera querido decírtelo todo, pero no quería ponerte entre la espada y la pared; Amy, lamento lo que te hice, quise enmendar mi error y a aclararte todo, mereces saberlo, siempre lo mereciste. Quizás piensas que soy un monstruo, pero no es así… fui un tonto…

-Yaten…- alzó la mirada y dejó entrever sus ojos cristalinos a punto de soltar lágrimas- ¿es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? Pensé tantas cosas… pensé que no te había importado lo que sentía, que te habías burlado de mí o incluso que te habías ido con alguna mujer que habías conocido… no te imaginas lo que sufrí todo este tiempo- cerró los ojos y dejó escapar ese llanto que llevaba atrapado desde el día anterior.

En un impulso o por la memoria de su cuerpo él se levantó, la abrazó y ella se hundió en sus brazos. Quería besarla, secar cada sollozo con el roce de sus labios pero no podía, ya no le correspondía hacerlo y ello le taladraba el alma. Su olor, la sedosidad de sus cabellos y el calor de su cuerpo le trajeron a la mente todos aquellos momentos que compartieron sólo unos años atrás; cuánto daría por regresar el tiempo y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero lamentablemente para él eso era imposible.

Ella al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se retiró lentamente de él, no quiso dar a entender su incomodidad, aunque eso era más que evidente.

-Yo… lo lamento Amy, fue un impulso.

-No, no es nada. Sólo que no es correcto.

-No vengo a pedirte que regreses a mi lado, porque eso sería una locura. Te hice daño y lo entiendo, sé que no merezco nada de ti, pero hay algo que quiero pedirte, sólo regresé por eso…

-¿Algo…?- alzó su rostro encontrándose y sumiéndose en los ojos verdes de Yaten, buscando respuesta a su pregunta.

-Amy, perdóname por favor. No puedo soportar el haberte perdido por mi estupidez y no hablar contigo, decírtelo todo, pero no era justo pedirte que dejaras todo y te fueras conmigo, éramos demasiado jóvenes e inmaduros como para cargarte con un peso así, pero quiero que sepas que jamás, ni un sólo minuto, he dejado de amarte…- lo miró fijamente mientras sus pupilas se llenaban de lágrimas y sus pómulos de un rubor natural al escuchar sus palabras.

-Yaten… yo…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 **La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

Vaya! Lo que es no disponer ya de mucho tiempo, pero bueno, sigue mi mente arrojando ideas y al fin pude plasmarlas. He de decir que el encuentro me tomó más tiempo del que pensé ya que no quería que fuera demasiado pero tampoco quería que fuera todo simple…en fin, creo que quedó en el tono adecuado… ¿Ustedes qué opinan? Los quiero y nos leemos el próximo Martes… las quiero! Conebesitos!

 **Atte. La Coneja ocupada :S**


	3. Pensamientos y deseos

_Universo alterno basado en Bishoujo senshi Sailor Moon cuya autora original es Naoko Takeuchi._

┊┊┊┊┊ ** _VESTIDO DE NOVIA_** ┊┊┊┊┊

 _ **III**_

 _ **Pensamientos y deseos**_

" _Un día borrarás su voz, su cara, su cabello y no importa cuántas veces lo hayas besado, olvidarás la forma exacta de sus labios y aunque te hayas perdido en su mirada muchas veces, no recordarás ni el color exacto de sus ojos. Entonces te darás cuenta que estás listo para volver a amar..."_

Seguía caminando a la orilla de la pequeña playa a la que había decidido ir sin decirle a nadie sintiendo bajo sus pies la arena a veces seca, a veces húmeda colándose entre sus dedos; traía cargando los zapatos negros de tacón bajo que había usado en la cena, y su mente divagaba. Después de todo lo que se había enterado en las últimas horas era imposible conciliar el sueño. Se sentía tan rara, tan triste, tan confundida…

Los rayos del sol asomándose por el horizonte la hicieron caer en la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado ahí sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo en su andar y después de visualizar el paisaje con dificultad y entrecerrando sus ojos por la luminosidad, decidió regresar a su auto compacto, necesitaba hablar con Andrew, él seguramente estaría vuelto loco buscándola y lo mejor era aclarar todo a solas.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y encendió la marcha, pisó el acelerador tranquilamente decidida a enfrentar la preocupación de su prometido. Mientras conducía iba recordando fragmentos fugaces de lo que había sido la noche anterior…

 **-FlashBack -**

-Yaten…yo…- guardó silencio y respiró profundo para poder hablar y expresarse coherentemente- hubiera querido poder tomar esa decisión junto a ti, de haber sabido todo esto, el golpe y la tristeza tendría nombre y no me hubiera formado diez mil conjeturas alrededor de tu partida. Merecía saberlo todo desde el principio.

-Lo sé y no sabes cómo lamento el no haber sido sincero contigo.

-¿Y tu hermano como está?- quiso aligerar el ambiente.

-Hace un año salió del coma y desde entonces ha estado en recuperación. Ha sido muy arduo el trabajo que ha tenido que hacer para volver a la normalidad, apenas ahora pude dejarlo solo, su esposa Kaori ha sido un aliciente en todo este proceso.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-lo dijo sinceramente en un tono amable- Yaten, quiero decirte que te perdono; debes entender que lo que hiciste no estuvo mal, tu familia estaba antes que todo, incluyéndome, pero lo que repruebo fue la manera en la que decidiste irte. Durante ese tiempo mis amigas tuvieron que sacarme casi a rastras de mi alcoba debido a la depresión, lloré no sé cuantas noches y llamé reiteradas veces a todos tus amigos para saber de ti pero nadie pudo darme un indicio de tu paradero. Heriste mis sentimientos cruelmente y eso es un hecho que nada va a cambiar, pero algo bueno salió de todo esto… me hiciste una mujer más fuerte y más madura y ahora hay alguien que valora todo eso. Todo lo que tú un día dejaste ir…

Sus palabras… sus duras e inflexibles palabras hacían eco en la mente de Yaten, la tenía frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos y esa chispa que vio en ellos el primer día se había esfumado. La había perdido y no había otro culpable más que él y su manera tan egoísta de hacer las cosas.

-Es verdad- respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos dejando escapar una irónica sonrisa- No sé en qué estaba pensando al venir y regresar aquí. Discúlpame Amy, perdóname nuevamente.

-Agradezco el que regresaras…

-¿Eh?- volvió a captar su atención aquella frase lo que lo ató con un imán invisible a su asiento.

-Creo que tenía que sanar y expresarte muchas cosas que guardé en mi interior todo este tiempo. De alguna forma quería cerrar ese episodio de mi vida aún inconcluso porque nunca tuve la oportunidad que hoy me has brindado. Puedo verte a la cara y saber que…

-¿Qué?- la interrumpió…

-Que ya no siento nada más por ti. No es amor lo que en estos momentos emana de mí, es añoranza, tristeza por lo que pudo ser y nada más que eso… si regresaste a pedir perdón, créeme, te perdono, si volviste a esperar algo más de mí… lo lamento, no tengo nada más que brindarte.

La miró, en sus ojos verdes comenzaron a formarse lágrimas que no sabía exactamente de dónde provenían, se maldecía una y otra vez… ¡Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo!, ¡Si por un instante pudiera estar de nuevo a punto de tomar ese vuelo y haberla llamado como siempre quiso hacerlo…! Pero los hubiera ni los deseos temporales son posibles, todo estaba hecho y el camino estaba trazado, y lamentablemente para él, el destino no los quería juntos.

-Comprendo…- se levantó de la mesa- al menos déjame amarte a la distancia… siempre serás la mujer que le dio sentido a mis oscuros días, el recuerdo que evocaba cuando creía que mi espíritu se doblegaba, mi tabla de salvación, sin tu recuerdo yo… simplemente no estaría aquí.

-Yaten…-lo miró por primera vez con ese cariño que aún estaba albergado en su interior.

-Lee esto- le entregó una libreta negra- es mi diario.

-¿Qué?- se detuvo en seco y lo miró sorprendida.

-Sabes bien que no soy muy bueno hablando y durante este tiempo escribí algunas cosas para ti, quizás así tengas más respuestas a tus interrogantes. No planeo nada, sólo espero que de alguna manera esto te ayude a sanar mejor y a prepararte para tu nueva vida al lado de él. Cura todas esas heridas de tu corazón y sigue adelante. Te amo Amy Mizuno, siempre voy a amarte.

Se levantó de la mesa, ella quiso hacer lo mismo, pero él no la dejó. Simplemente se acercó y la besó en la frente depositando en ese acto el enorme cariño que le tenía. Ella inmóvil no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Lo seguía? No, eso sería darle espacio para que pensara algo más… ¿todo iba a terminar ahí?, ¿se resignaría tan fácil? Dentro de ella ansiaba que le dijera que iba a luchar por ella, por su amor, que a eso había regresado, pero… ¿acaso no lo estaba haciendo muy a su forma?...él era astuto y ella lo sabía.

Salieron del lugar y al ir al valet parking por el auto de Amy, ella se sintió menos presionada que al principio. Subió a su auto y después de verlo por última vez ese día, arrancó sin rumbo definido.

Toda su vida se había destacado por ser curiosa, y eso la llevó a querer leer el diario que minutos antes le había entregado su acompañante. Buscó en el GPS el lugar más tranquilo que pudo y pronto estaba en la playa, a la luz de la luna, leyendo el documento testigo del sufrimiento de un chico de sólo 16 años cuyas únicas preocupaciones, hasta ese momento, eran que su novia lo ayudara a estudiar para no reprobar Álgebra avanzada.

 **-Fin del flashback -**

Llegó al edificio donde estaba su departamento y giró la llave de su auto para detener su marcha. Lo único que pudo hacer fue recargarse sobre el volante del automóvil y cerrar los ojos víctima del cansancio; afortunadamente no tenía guardia ese día, así que podría estar en casa pensando y tratando de tranquilizarse.

En cuestión de segundos escuchó unos toquecitos en su ventana y se sobresaltó un poco. Al incorporarse, vio lo que temía, era Andrew con una cara de evidente desvelo, respiró profundo y salió del vehículo.

-Amor anoche no llegaste a casa, lo sé porque llamé y me dijeron que no habías regresado… ¿Amy qué está pasando? He respetado tu silencio estos días pero estoy preocupado, por favor confía en mí, estamos a punto de casarnos y haciendo esto no sé… me confundes. ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres ser mi esposa?

Se detuvo en seco y lo vio a los ojos, ¡No! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?, al sentir que lo estaba perdiendo de verdad en su corazón sintió una punzada mil veces peor que la que había sentido años atrás ante la partida de Yaten y ahí lo supo… No podría vivir sin él, no sin él. Atinó a abrazarlo víctima del miedo al sólo pensar que se iría para siempre.

-No Andrew no es eso.

-¿Entonces mi amor?- puso sus manos en su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo dulcemente- ¿Qué te tiene así?

-Lo mejor sería hablar adentro. Te lo diré todo.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Subieron al ascensor del edificio y no se decían nada entre sí, ella por no saber cómo empezar y él, con el temor de enterarse de algo que no le gustara.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y entraron, afortunadamente su roomie no se encontraba ahí, él se ofreció a hacer té mientras ella se bañaba pues creyó prudente que lo hiciera para calmar sus nervios.

-Andrew…

-¿Sí?- la miró desconcertado.

-Te amo, muchísimo- la mirada que ella tenía era tan distinta, tan impregnada de amor que muy pocas veces podía resistirse a ella. No pudo controlarse y fue a su encuentro y la besó apasionadamente, ella le correspondió completamente, entrecortando la respiración en cada beso. Él comenzó a acariciar cada una de sus curvas y comenzaban a perderse en sus encantos escondidos.

-Andrew, espera… tenemos que hablar- Amy intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ceder a sus deseos, al menos no en ese momento.

-Amy… te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo- no pudo más, ella se rindió en sus brazos, la cargó y se fueron a su habitación.

El amor y la pasión hicieron acto de presencia en aquél cuarto. La ropa estorbó y las hábiles manos de ambos despojaron uno al otro de sus vestimentas para poder corresponderse completamente.

Después de amarse un par de veces y fundirse en un solo ser, Amy colocó su cabeza en el torso fornido y desnudo de su pareja y él sólo acariciaba los azules cabellos de su amada planeando romper el hielo.

-¿Me dirás qué pasa ahora que estás más tranquila?- la besó en la frente esperando aclararlo todo.

-Andrew, tiene que ver con mi pasado.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, Mina me pidió que tuviera paciencia contigo estos días y que estuviera al pendiente de ti.

-¿Te dijo algo?- estaba algo molesta al respecto.

-No exactamente, no la juzgues mal, la noté muy preocupada.

-Quizás no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto y mucho menos después de lo que acaba de pasar pero… **Anoche cené con Yaten, regresó**.

El silencio, el nudo en la garganta apareció y sin ser consciente de ello su cuerpo se tensó al sólo escuchar ese nombre. Él sabía lo que ese hombre significaba en la vida de su prometida; incontables ocasiones la había visto llorar y sufrir por él, de hecho se acercó a ella en primer lugar debido a su tristeza y al afán de Mina de hacer que Amy saliera a distraerse entre amigos y conociera a más personas; él había sido su confidente en su proceso de recuperación naciendo entre ellos un amor silente y puro.

-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?- fue la primer pregunta que llegó a su mente, no sabía si estaba celoso, dolido, iracundo o era una mezcla de varios sentimientos, demasiados como para ponerles nombre o clasificarlos.

-No sabía cómo decírtelo, además quería terminar con toda esa historia por mí misma. No quería arrastrarte en esta novela absurda y triste.

-Me interesa, Amy la confianza es la base del matrimonio; si no confías en mí en cosas como ésta ¿qué nos espera más adelante?

-Sí, lo lamento… No pienses que pasé la noche con él ni nada parecido, me fui a la playa, sola, quería pensar…

-No, nunca lo creí y me lo acabas de demostrar, sé que no hubiéramos hecho el amor de ser lo contrario, pero ¿necesitabas pensar?... ¿Es que acaso…?

-No Andrew- adivinaba sus pensamientos- No he pensado en dejarte e irme con él o algo semejante. Entre otras cosas me explicó qué pasó en realidad, qué fue aquello que lo hizo irse tan intempestivamente. Fue un torbellino de viajas tristezas y mis antiguas heridas resurgieron del fondo de mi ser. Necesitaba mucho estar sola.

El chico la abrazó, de alguna manera entendía todo. Sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que debió haber sido para ella ir a cenar con él y procesar su regreso. De alguna manera se sentía bien porque ahora estaba ahí con él diciéndole a los ojos lo que en verdad había ocurrido, pero aunque quiso quedarse lo más prudente que se le ocurrió hacer fue dejarla sola.

-¿Ya te vas?- inquirió la chica al notar el brusco movimiento de Andrew y su afán de salir de entre las sábanas satinadas- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No es eso amor, es sólo que debo irme. Quiero ir a supervisar al nuevo empleado y Darien me había citado para tratar algunos asuntos, nada serio, anda, no formes ideas tontitas en esa cabecita tuya. Regresaré por ti en la noche para ir a cenar… ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo. Por favor sólo recuerda que te amo- y se alzó a besarlo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

-Amy no hagas eso, por favor…- Dijo Andrew sosteniéndola de la cintura y juntándola más a su cuerpo.

-¿Hacer qué…?- sus besos fueron cambiando de profundidad y se juntó mucho más a él.

-Amy… llegaré tarde- sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, sus brazos; sus labios bajaron a su cuello y ella comenzó a soltar pequeños jadeos que lo volvieron loco nuevamente- cuando te conviertes en esto… me encantas.

-¿Convertirme?- le preguntó con una mirada seductora- ¿en qué exactamente?

-De acuerdo… no te dejaré descansar y te haré mía aquí y en la ducha, tú lo pediste… sabes que te deseo demasiado y me encantas, te dejaré exhausta Amy Mizuno…

-Eso anhelo; hazme el amor todo el día… toda la eternidad…

En esa cama comenzaba un nuevo el juego del amor entre esos dos amantes incontenibles mientras, desde la sala, en uno de los sillones que adornaba la habitación, reposaba inerte una libreta negra muy importante que guardaba miles de palabras, algunas de ellas encerraban tanto qué decir que quizás podrían cambiar la decisión que la chica había tomado, sólo quizás…

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

 **La CoNeJa ReSpOnDe**

¡Vaya! Realemente he pensado mucho si valdría la pena que Yaten fuera perdonado y el corazón de Andrew destrozado pero al final creo que no lo merecería… ¿No sería injusto hacerlo?, ¿Se puede perdonar, olvidar y comenzar de cero con alguien que una vez destruyó tus sueños sin mirar atrás? No, no lo creo; pero después de todo… esta historia aún no ha terminado y menos ahora que ese diario está en las manos de Amy. ¿Qué secretos develará?

Conebesitos!


End file.
